velocity_x9fandomcom-20200214-history
Paranormal Roadtrip
Paranormal Roadtrip is an episodic Velocity X-9 series originally created by Zachzachattack9, with major help from SonicHedgehogX. It features Brian Josephs alongside Jason Thornton and Valkiyare (Plus Piper Young & Spencer Johnson later on in the series) trying to fight against the recently summoned Mysterious Entity. Characters Brian Josephs Brian Josephs is the Main Character, as well as one of the Protagonists of Paranormal Roadtrip. He's the one who decides to look into the mystery of The Mysterious Entity. He considers Jason Thornton to be his best friend, and nearly unwillingly became a Follower at one point Age: 20 Jason Thornton Jason Thornton is a Protagonist of Paranormal Roadtrip, He was very skeptical of the Entity's existence to start out with, but was eager to get rid of the Entity when he was proven wrong. Age: 22 Valkiyare Valkiyare is a Protagonist of Paranormal Roadtrip, He is possibly the most mysterious of the group, having a knowledge of how to make several weapons, and even Fireworks. Despite this, however, He fled The Entity torwards the end of the series, never coming back. Age: 18 Piper Young Piper didn't show up until Episode 3, where she joined the group after watching them attempt to fend off The Entity. She carries a Large supply of Protein Bars wherever she goes, and she had a van, which got blown up in a fire that burnt down a Hotel. She stuck with the team until the supposed defeat of The Entity. Age: 19 Spencer Johnson Spencer Johnson was introduced late into the series, He is generally level-headed, though slightly dimwitted. He was fighting a cold when he joined the team, which led him to decide to back down from the team last-minute. Age: 18 Story Episode 1 Characters: Brian Josephs, Jason Thornton, Valkiyare, The Entity, Followers The series starts out with Brian Josephs hearing about reports of a Mysterious Entity being spotted in the area, prompting him to approach his Neighbors, Jason Thornton and Valkiyare, about Sneaking into an abandoned building in hopes of finding Something. They go to the Abandoned building, where they find Eight figures (Nicknamed "Followers") dressed in white outfits with Helmets akin to Astronaut Helmets, all surrounding something emitting a slight glow. Smoke starts rising from the object, which materializes into The Entity, Before sending out a shock that makes part of the ceiling collapse. The Entity floats to the ground, as the Followers disappear, and the Trio of Brian, Jason, and Valkiyare all recover and try to figure out what to do. The Entity disappears, leaving a hole in the wall, which the group escapes through. Episode 2 Characters: Brian Josephs, Jason Thornton, Valkiyare, Followers Episode 2 starts out with the Trio deciding that the best thing to do is to chase The Entity down, they begin packing for the possible Cross-Country trip, and set off in Jason's Truck. They decide to travel across the bridge, which is interrupted by two Followers blocking the path, and then attempting to damage the vehicle, an encounter that ended with Valkiyare destroying part of the bridge with Fireworks. They continue down the bridge, constantly getting tormented by the duo of Followers, until they arrive at the Second Town, the episode ends with them checking into the hotel, and The Entity spying on them. Episode 3 Characters: Brian Josephs, Jason Thornton, Valkiyare, Piper Young, The Entity Episode 3, being the introductory episode for Piper Young, Starts out with her driving to the Second town's Hotel, and checking in after checking her phone. She then proceeds to walk upstairs to her room. Meanwhile, the trio of Brian Josephs, Jason Thornton, and Valkiyare are all talking about their encounter with the Entity. Jason reveals that he took a video of the Overseer getting summoned, but that the reception and view count of it are both very poor online. Piper Young coincidentally sees this video while the conversation is going on, and believes it to be fake. Valkiyare leaves the room to go outside and explore the area, and Brian turns on the News to see if there's anything new about the Entity sightings, as it turns out, more people have spotted the Entity, leaving the nation in a state of "mild panic" They also cover many of the videos about the Entity, Including Jason's video, and the reporters deem them all fake, much to the annoyance of Jason. Piper wanders downstairs, where the Entity appears, making her shriek in fear, This attracts the attention of Brian and Jason, who both run downstairs. Brian attempts to attack the Entity, but is then teleported to a distant landscape that he can't quite identify. he calls Jason on his phone, telling Jason about his whereabouts, Jason asks if he should try to come and find him, but Brian is teleported back soon after. The Entity then leaves, and the Episode ends. Episode 4 Characters: Brian Josephs, Jason Thornton, Piper Young, The Entity Trivia *The series is heavily inspired by the Web-series named Marble Hornets *Jason Thornton drinks what is implied to be an Alcoholic beverage multiple times in the series. *Episode 6 was retconned from the plot due to how many nonsensical elements were in it *Jason Thornton's license plate number is CY GN2 - A reference to the character Cy Gentoo from Velocity X-9's Sonic The Hedgehog. References Marble Hornets